I remembered what she said
by stealyourfood
Summary: One shot. Rated T for alcohol and character death. Based off the poem 'I went to a Party"


**I remembered what she said**

**Just a short piece of angst/tragedy. The poem that was my muse is definitely much sadder than this writing. Here's the link to the poem: ** hphotos-ak-prn2/1382978_10200340331226002_20474818 37_

**This story is from a first person pov.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the poem that this story was based off or Vocaloid.**

I was never fond of parties, yet here I am, standing in a room full of people; some drunk, some sober. I would have preferred to stay at home but Miku would not have allowed it. I hardly interacted with anyone back in University, and I still am not that sociable. Miku, however, was the life of the party. She would twirl me around at dances, keep me away from the alcohol (I could never hold my liquor well, and she was a teetotaller), and wrap her fingers around mine protectively.

Now my fingers are cold. A couple of bottles are passed around, the stinging burn of strong alcohol hitting me. I inch away from the drinks and the crowd. Alcohol would warm me up considerably but I'm not going to take any chances. Miku always frowned disapprovingly when I smelt of alcohol.

"Hey,Megurine Luka! It _is_ you, isn't it?"

I turn around, trying to figure out who called me. A blue haired man walks forward. He has a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, and it trails down, almost touching the floor. Strange.

"I'm sorry, you are..?"

I grin sheepishly, and so does he.

"I'm Kaito. Shion Kaito. We were in the same class for our final year. It's alright, I can't really recognise most of the people here. I checked the invitation list and it seems that we're the few people from our batch who turned up."

Ah, yes, the one who got a scholarship overseas. That means that he returned not long ago. I bite my tongue, unsure how to carry on this conversation. If Miku was here, she would have engaged in a cheery talk. My throat runs dry, and Kaito offers me a cup of questionable alcohol.

"It's quite light, nothing strong." He smiles, but I shake my head. I remembered what she said.

"_I don't want you taking a single drop of alcohol, Luka. Promise me you won't drink."_

"I can't drink."

He shrugs, and tilts his head to the side. "Say, weren't you with Hatsune Miku then? Where's she?" He looks around, expecting a bundle of teal to leap into the space between us. I wish she were here to do so.

She isn't. She doesn't.

"She's not coming." I mumble, and Kaito pats my shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh well, there's no helping it. Lighten up, Luka. It's a gathering after all." He waves and chases after a brunette with a dark red dress.

I sigh and reluctantly sit by the bar, wondering if I should just go home. Miku did tell me to spend more time with others though. Why did I even walk to the bar? I can't drink. I shouldn't drink.

"Can I get a drink for you?" The blonde bartender smiles as she walks over, and Miku's words ring in my head again. I shake my head, and she shrugs, but doesn't leave.

"Would you prefer something non-alcoholic?" She suggests, and I nod.

"How did you-"

"My girlfriend's the same." She laughs lightly, and that laughter reminds me of Miku's. My heart tightens again, and the bartender notices. She slides a coke to me, and I almost laugh.

"It's lonely, isn't it?" She murmurs, and I gaze into the glass. I'm not thirsty all of a sudden.

"Incredibly." I whisper, my voice hoarse. I'm about to cry, and I just want to leave. I tilt the glass back, downing the drink in a single gulp. It's just coke, but it hurts more than alcohol.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should go home." She whispers softly, and I'm aware of my damp cheeks. I nod, and she tells me to cheer up.

I probably won't.

I climb into my car, and my tears fall even faster. I just want to go home.

"It was a mistake coming here." I choke on my tears, and start up the engine.

I didn't drink, Miku.

The car crawls out into the street, and I wait a while.

Aren't you proud, Miku?

I breathe out, and another sob accompanies me. A car swerves erratically far behind me. My mirror warns me.

He drank, right, Miku?

Someone outside the building screams as the car accelerates.

Why did he drink, Miku?

My fingernails dig into the steering wheel, and my breath comes out in choked, short gasps.

"I didn't drink, Miku."

The car speeds past me, maniacal laughter trailing behind.

_The car collides, slamming into the front._

Some people run towards me, knocking on the window.

_Some people run towards the wreck, pulling out a girl._

It's alright, I'm just crying.

_It's bad. She's bleeding._

Kaito runs over, and the door opens. Who opened it?

_Her wife is contacted. _

"Are you alright?"

_She can't speak._

"Get her out of the car!"

_She can't move._

"Someone call Miku!" Kaito yells and everyone falls silent. I want to slap him. I want to kill him. I want…

_The wife arrives too late. She cries as she hugs the body. She only says one thing._

"Miku."

**Yeah, that's the end. I'm sorry, that was crap. This was incredibly lazy writing and I apologise for it orz**

**I'm sorry for my inactivity. I've found a lot of story ideas from 2010, back when I did not have the courage to post things up on the net. So I'm currently working on those now, and it will probably take some time, since school has started for me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
